


Respite

by Izhilzha



Category: CSI: Las Vegas
Genre: Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-19
Updated: 2006-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-06 09:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izhilzha/pseuds/Izhilzha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This drabble is set post-"Fannysmackin'", and contains spoilers for that episode.  Many thanks to my beta, feliciakw.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Respite

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble is set post-"Fannysmackin'", and contains spoilers for that episode. Many thanks to my beta, feliciakw.

Not all the dreams are nightmares.

Those come every time I shut my eyes. Faces twist out of proportion, blurring and running in shades of gray and red. Laughter echoes. Blows smash into my back, chest, stomach--no pain, but coming one on top of the other so I can't catch my breath and the world spins away. . . .

The others come when I least expect them. Darkness cut by a familiar smell, lavender and chamomile. A light touch strokes the crown of my head, smoothing my hair and unbruised scalp.

Tears still come, when I wake, but these don't hurt.


End file.
